Amber Sponge
This is Amber Sponge. If any parts are copied the stealer will be reported. It is a defense type. Launcher This Bey uses a special launcher which enables the Bey to land straight onto the arena with no angle in order to not waste stamina and therefore has more energy to fend off attacks, since it being a defensive type beyblade. Facebolt: Sponge This Bey's facebolt is yellow in colour but has a slight flex in order for the bey to flex when it is attacked so it will decrease damage. In order for the bey to flex, the facebolt is made out of rubber to keep the bey rigid but it still gives it the flexibilty needed to decrease damage. The facebolt has a picture of 'Spongebob Squarepants' on the top to indicate that it is a defensive bey and it will take a lot to damage and defeat it. Energy Ring: Sponge The ER on this bey has a much smaller circumfrance to that the Fusion Wheel in order for the rubber and the spikes to take maximum effect. It is made out of metal. However, to give the bey added weight so therefore added stability. It is heavier on the outside to give the Bey a heavier feel when it is attacked and adds to the effect of the rubber and the spiked fusion wheel Fusion Wheel: Amber This Bey's fusion wheel still has the basic metal disc but has rubber surrounding it which decreases damage and forces your opponent to 'bounce off' it giving you time to give you the chance to regroup and maybe even give your opponent an attack or 2 to weaken them.The is fairly 'spikey' in order to repel your oppenent and wares well with the rubber surrounding it. Spin Track: SDN120 Sync Protude Needle 120 is the bey's spin track in Sync with the performance tip in order to keep the balance. The spin track does protude and has needle sharp spikes on the end of it in order to inflict damage to the opponent when they attack! Performance Tip: FP This performance tip is made fom metal but has 2 flaps on either side of it, so when the bey is slowing down and loosing power, the flaps 'pop-out' in order to harness the power of the opposing Bey's energy which is released from the opposing Bey spinning (which creates air) which helps the reinvigoration of my Bey. The Performnce tip is quite thick in order to hold the flaps and also to keep the Bey stable. Abilities As this Bey is so flexible due to the facebolt, it is able to withstand 3 attacks or 1 signature move without taking damage. 1 signature move counts for 2 attacks so if my Bey gets a signature move put upon it, it can still withstand another attack. Finishing Move This move may become active when my opponents stamina is low. The flaps on the performance tip open to their maximum length and harness the remaining energy from my opponent leaving my Bey much stronger which leaves my opponents Bey barely spinning. The rubber outside the fusion wheel then 'bounces' my opponent outside the arena leading to a stadium out.